<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все маленькие животные кажутся милыми by Denshi_Alpha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484563">Все маленькие животные кажутся милыми</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha'>Denshi_Alpha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alien Technology, Gen, Humor, Mistaken Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Несчастный случай на службе приводит к очень близким отношениям Отаэ и Кондо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все маленькие животные кажутся милыми</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Тоши, я прикрою тебя!<br/>– Кондо-сан, осторожно, у них есть Секретное Оружие! – крикнул Хиджиката.<br/>Но как всегда в таких случаях, предупреждение опоздало. Раздался характерный звук выстрела Секретного Оружия, Хиджиката с ужасом обернулся и увидел лишь кучу одежды на том месте, где только что стоял Кондо. Неужели его аннигилировали?! Но тут Хиджиката заметил какое-то движение в униформе Кондо. Он осторожно подошёл, поднял кончиком катаны край лежавшего сверху кителя и увидел такое...</p><p>– Чёрт побери! – поражённо прошептал он. – Сого, иди сюда!<br/>Даже обычно непробиваемый Окита удивился:<br/>– Это что, Кондо-сан?<br/>– Да, не видишь разве? Пошли всех своих людей, пусть найдут того урода с Секретным Оружием и узнают, как долго продержится этот эффект и когда Кондо-сан вернётся в нормальное состояние.<br/>Окита достал мобильник и отдал пару коротких приказов.<br/>– А что мы с ним теперь делать будем? – спросил он потом.<br/>Из кучи одежды на него круглыми и блестящими как пуговицы глазами смотрел ребёнок, весьма напоминавший детёныша гориллы – а значит, несомненно, это был Кондо-сан под действием Секретного Оружия.<br/>– В казармах ребёнку не место... – задумчиво сказал Хиджиката. – Но у меня есть идея.</p><p>Пройти по улицам города с младенцем на руках оказалось тем ещё испытанием. Встречные женщины улыбались Хиджикате и малышу, а некоторые даже говорили «ути-пути». Репутация дьявольского замкома терпела один сокрушительный удар за другим. Окита вовсю наслаждался, пока не понял, куда именно они направляются.<br/>– Хиджиката-сан, да вы из ума выжили? Хотите Ёрозуе оставить Кондо-сана? Они же его прикончат, не со зла, так по глупости.<br/>– Если у тебя есть мысли получше, выкладывай, – огрызнулся Хиджиката.<br/>– Тогда уж пусть остаётся в казармах, тут его китаёза может нечаянно сожрать!<br/>Пока они спорили, и Хиджиката медленно достигал точки кипения, они наконец добрались до дома Ёрозуи.</p><p>Хиджиката позвонил в дверь, открыл почему-то Гинтоки – и как только смог оторваться от дивана. Он окинул взглядом командующий состав Шинсенгуми с ребёнком и ехидно улыбнулся.<br/>– Ну что, можно вас поздравить с пополнением в семействе? Кто же мамочка, а кто папочка?<br/>– Не будь идиотом! – рявкнул Хиджиката.<br/>– Хиджиката-сан мамочка! – одновременно ответил Окита.<br/>Ребёнок испуганно пискнул, Хиджиката неловко покачал его на руках и уже спокойнее продолжил:<br/>– Ёрозуя, я к тебе по делу.<br/>– Если думаешь мне это оставить, то я отказываюсь, – сразу ответил Гинтоки.<br/>– Почему, данна? У тебя же тут есть дети, ты опытный, – сказал Окита.<br/>– Мои дети в штаны не писают, – Гинтоки выразительно посмотрел на импровизированный подгузник из рубашки Кондо. – И где вы вообще это взяли?<br/>– Это Кондо-сан, – вздохнул Хиджиката.<br/>Гинтоки заржал.</p><p>– Гин-сан, что происходит? – в прихожую вышел Шинпачи.<br/>– Кондо-сан превратился в ребёнка под действием амантовского оружия, – начал Хиджиката.<br/>– И вы решили спихнуть его нам? – сразу догадался Шинпачи. – Ну уж нет, нам самим есть нечего!<br/>– Может, хоть няньку подскажете? – обречённо спросил Хиджиката. И почему только он решил, что пойти к Ёрозуе будет хорошей идеей?<br/>– Можно оставить его со старой каргой с первого этажа, бабки любят возиться с детьми, – предложил Гинтоки.<br/>– Отосэ-сан уехала на горячие источники, сейчас там только Катерина, – напомнил Шинпачи.<br/>– Ну, можно тогда... – Гинтоки мысленно представил Катерину, с расчётливым видом шевелившую мохнатыми ушами. – Хотя нет, она ребёнка на органы продаст.</p><p>– Шин-чан, что тут происходит? – по лестнице поднимались Отаэ с Кагурой. Кагура сразу показала Оките кулак. Но не успел Шинпачи ответить, что же именно происходит, и не успел Окита ответить ругательством, как Отаэ воскликнула «Ой, какой милый малыш!» и потянулась взять на руки Кондо-сана.<br/>Все присутствующие на секунду потеряли дар речи. Гинтоки нашёлся первым:<br/>– При виде детёныша у самки горной гориллы проснулись материнские инстинкты!<br/>Отаэ, не выпуская ребёнка из рук, изловчилась пнуть его в уязвимое место. Гинтоки с хрипом сложился в кучку боли и унижения.</p><p>– Откуда он у вас? – спросила Отаэ у Хиджикаты.<br/>– Сестра, это Кон... – Гинтоки молниеносно зажал рот Шинпачи.<br/>– Этому малышу срочно нужно где-то пожить, не оставлять же его в казармах с толпой грубых мужиков! Они научат ребёнка плохому! – сказал Гинтоки.<br/>– Если так, я могу ненадолго приютить его у себя, – предложила Отаэ.<br/>– У-ук! – сказал младенец. Он, похоже, был не против. На том и порешили.<br/>– Гин-сан, но если он превратится обратно в Кондо-сана, это будет катастрофа! – прошептал Шинпачи.<br/>– Не дрейфь, Пацуан, авось она его не убьёт.<br/>– Я больше беспокоюсь за себя, – вздохнул Шинпачи.</p><p>– А что вообще происходит? – спросила Кагура. Но ей никто не ответил, все провожали взглядами Отаэ, нежно несущую Кондо домой на руках. Это выглядело как первое знамение Апокалипсиса.<br/>– Жалко Кондо-сан не может оценить, он всегда так хотел с ней пообжиматься, – нарушил молчание Окита.<br/>– Эй, не говори так о моей сестре! – вскинулся Шинпачи.<br/>– Прекратите, вы оба, – устало сказал Хиджиката. – Сейчас главное вернуть Кондо-сана в обычный вид. Мы пойдём с этим разбираться, а вы присмотрите за ним.<br/>Шинсенгуми ушли.</p><p>– Шинпачи, а тебе не надо бежать домой? Пока Отаэ ребёнка омлетиком не накормила, – задумчиво сказал Гинтоки.<br/>От мысли о сестринском омлете Шинпачи побледнел. Несовершеннолетним такое явно давать нельзя. Да и совершеннолетним не стоило бы, разве что они хотят испытать ощущения, близкие к клинической смерти. Шинпачи бысто попрощался со всеми и поспешил домой.</p><p>Там его застала очередная проверка для многострадальных нервов – Отаэ купала Кондо! В душе Шинпачи боролись противоречивые чувства: он не хотел, чтобы его сестра видела Кондо-сана голым, такое может привести только к разврату и прочим неприличиям. Но с другой стороны, сейчас Кондо-сан всего лишь ребёнок...</p><p>Моральную дилемму Шинпачи разрешил, предложив сестре заняться ужином, пока он закончит мыть малыша. Ребёнок разревелся, как только его дали Шинпачи. «Может, у него сохранились чувства и воспоминания Кондо-сана», – подумал Шинпачи. В таком случае, нельзя допустить ничего такого, что впоследствии повредило бы репутации сестры!</p><p>За ужином Шинпачи даже позавидовал Кондо-сану. Тому, из-за отсутствия зубов, досталось тёплое молоко, а Шинпачи пришлось есть фирменный омлет сестры. Но у Шинпачи уже выработалось некое подобие иммунитета, и после еды он отключился всего на минут пятнадцать и даже не потерял память. Очнулся он от того, что сестра бесцеремонно пихала его в бок.</p><p>– Гори-чану пора баиньки, так что мы пойдём, – сказала она.<br/>– Гори-чану? – переспросил Шинпачи.<br/>– Да, разве не мило? У Кью-чан есть обезьянка, они чем-то похожи. Я попрошу Кью-чан завтра прийти в гости, они подружатся!<br/>Шинпачи поморщился. Ну да, Кьюбей-сан, которая патологически не терпит мужчин в целом и Кондо-сана в частности, с ним подружится. Тут ему в голову пришёл ещё один вопрос.</p><p>– Сестра, а где будет спать Гори-чан?<br/>– Со мной, конечно! Я же не могу положить ребёнка спать в комнате одного.<br/>Шинпачи показалось, что в тот момент на лице Кондо-сана (или скорее Кондо-чана) отразилась ни с чем не сравнимая радость как у человека, все самые сокровенные мечты которого внезапно сбылись.<br/>– Нет-нет-нет! – заорал Шинпачи. – Это невозможно! Ты не должна спать с этой гориллой!<br/>– Шин-чан! – укоризненно сказала Отаэ. – Как ты можешь, он же просто ребёнок!<br/>– Просто ребёнок? Да ты посмотри на его лицо! – негодовал Шинпачи.<br/>– Шин-чан, мне говорили, что у тебя сестринский комплекс, но я не верила. Однако теперь твоё поведение меня беспокоит. Я иду спать, а ты поразмысли о жизни.<br/>Отаэ ушла, унося с собой ребёнка. Шинпачи показалось, что его лицо выражает дьявольский триумф. Завтра с утра первым делом нужно будет бежать к Шинсенгуми и требовать, чтобы или забрали Кондо или превратили обратно!</p><p>Ночью Шинпачи спал неспокойно, а проснулся от крика. В целом ничего необычного, но на этот раз это был крик ребёнка. Шинпачи зевая вылез из постели и отправился узнавать, что происходит. На пороге их дома стоял Хиджиката со странной штуковиной в руках. Чутьё подсказало Шинпачи, что это Секретное Оружие. Кондо-сан орал неожиданным для ребёнка басом и цеплялся за Отаэ.<br/>– Гори-чан, похоже, не хочет идти с вами, – сказала она.<br/>– Ну ладно, тогда я сделаю это прямо здесь, – решительно сказал Хиджиката. – Все отойдите подальше от ребёнка!<br/>– Это почему? Что это вы на него направляете? – с подозрением спросила Отаэ.</p><p>Но тут Хиджиката нажал кнопку и ребёнок превратился в вполне взрослого Кондо, совершенно голого и всё ещё держащегося за Отаэ. Она завизжала и двинула ему так, что Кондо взлетел и сбил с ног Хиджикату.<br/>– Ах ты гадкая горилла! Притворяться ребёнком, пользоваться моей добротой! Я тебе сейчас покажу! – орала Отаэ.<br/>– Гражданочка, спокойно, или я вас арестую за нападение на Шинсенгуми! – пытался урезонить её Хиджиката.<br/>– Отаэ-сан, нам было так хорошо вместе! Тоши, сделай меня опять маленьким! – причитал Кондо.</p><p>«Кошмар», – подумал Шинпачи и тихонько выскользнул из дома. Недельку-другую нужно будет перекантоваться у Гин-сана, пока сестра не забудет этот жуткий случай. А вот Кондо, похоже, потерял все свои шансы на Отаэ. Шинпачи был этим только доволен.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>